


Rites of Spring

by Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, Fanart, Flower Crowns, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Shirtless, compliments, young virrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken/pseuds/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken
Summary: Viren had worked for months to craft his vision.art by Abigail Salier





	1. Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this beautiful art: https://twitter.com/hntr042/status/1085207724105687041
> 
> art by Abigail Sailer (@AbigailSailer on twitter)
> 
> thanks to fichuntie and silveradept for beta help

Viren had saved every last coin he could scrape up for months to buy the ribbons, needles, thread, and silk flowers. Then he had spent an inordinate amount of time crafting his vision, just to wear it for a single day.

But what a day! At the Rise and Bloom festival, even an impoverished apprentice mage, best known for inciting arguments with his noble patron's friends at court, could earn smiles ranging from friendly to lustful. That seemed a good sign, an endorsement of his efforts, but the crucial test was yet to arrive. Beginning at midday, all would dance among the trees, offering blessings, to encourage fertile sprouting in the coming year, and the prince would be watching.

Viren had earned the rare honor of meeting the prince, under auspicious circumstances, introduced as the best, brightest and most dedicated of his elite class, and he had... Well, he had done as he nearly always did; thought about the best thing to do, then strayed far from it as soon as he opened his mouth.

His passionate defense of dark magic as a unique and foundational aspect of human culture since the Rift and Expulsion had angered the prince. But Viren hadn't been dismissed from his position or even from the room. Instead, Prince Harrow argued with him for most of an hour, and that was only their first encounter.

The second time, there had been shouting. The third time, the High Mage had tried to intervene before Viren incriminated himself too much, and his master and fellow students by association, but the prince had waved her off. So whatever Harrow thought of him, Viren consoled himself that he wasn't merely another forgettable face.


	2. Savor the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrow ruled the day, alone and proud.

On this day, everyone in the kingdom might be forgettable, compared with their glorious young prince. The first glimpse of Harrow in his festival raiment took Viren’s breath away.

The future king was crowned with flowers, with more decorating the straps crossing his bare chest. The soft deerskin kilt he wore concealed scant inches of his muscular thighs. His bare feet rested in the grass at the foot of the sculpted rock seat where he sat to rule and bless the proceedings. On this day honoring youthful vigor and yearning, Harrow ruled the day, alone and proud.

As he dodged among the crowd to the far edge of the dance ring, Viren tried to catch the prince's eye, to no avail. So he let other concerns melt away, losing himself in the dance. As the hours passed, many of the dancers drifted off, heading to the forest in pairs or in groups, sharing heated glances and soft smiles. Viren gratefully accepted cool water and sweet fruit from the festival attendants while he rested, but he always returned to the dance.

As the sun finally began to sink behind the trees, Viren tugged his kilt back into place as he stood to join in the final rounds of dancing. It was more a suggestion of modesty than a true garment, and on any other day would have qualified as scandalous attire. Today it was an option he had chosen so there would be something to take off if he received and accepted any offers of company. He wasn't seeking any. He knew there was almost no likelihood that Harrow returned any of his interest, but he had fallen deeply, desperately, stupidly in love all the same.

He had noticed the prince watching him the last few times he danced, so perhaps there was some slight hope? Regardless, Viren intended to stay until the last possible moment, savoring every breath of the day.

He turned to the royal seat, but found it empty. He frowned, wondering where the prince had gone.


	3. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren considered the possibility that he was dreaming

Viren felt something brush against his fingers, and turned to find Harrow behind him, reaching out to take his hand. 

"Dance with me?"

It was not a command, but an invitation, warm and hopeful.

Viren briefly considered the possibility that he was dreaming, but that wouldn't be a reason to refuse the offer. He nodded enthusiastically, and Harrow stepped in, taking his hands and whirling him through the last two dances of the day. 

Viren eventually concluded he wasn’t dreaming because he was still exhausted. He also didn't think he would dream so many people trying to take his place for the final dance. When the music ended, the prince squeezed his hand and murmured, "Wait here," before returning to the hill above to royal seat to close the festival. 

When the crowd had drifted away, Harrow returned, took Viren's hand again, and led him into the wood.

  



	4. A Reputation

As they made their way along the path, Harrow asked, "So, Viren, do you recall what occurred the last time we met?" 

Viren winced. He wouldn't dream this, either.

"I believe we... argued. Your Highness."

"Indeed. We discussed the kingdom's plan of succession and the fact the High Mage is excluded from the order. My tutor, on the cusp of being appointed high priestess, and profoundly well-versed in matters of history and ethics, taught me the importance of this, but-"

"I-"

Harrow cut him off, holding a finger against his lips. Viren resisted the urge to taste it, closing his eyes to listen better.

"But you cited the same examples from history to argue that, in a singular crisis with a great and imminent threat, that caution should not be upheld."

"Yes."

"And that was not the only time you contradicted me."

"No. I meant no disrespect, Your Highness, I..."

"You've earned a reputation now at court. Not by name, as of yet. Tongues wag about this impudent commoner with words too sharp for his pretty face."

Viren flushed, staring at his mud-spattered toes. He had shamed himself, and yet... There was a certain fame, and even power, in that too.

Harrow's fingers grazed his jaw, just barely, prompting him to look up.

"Would you like to know what I think, Viren?"

"Yes."


	5. In The Wood

"I think your beauty outshines every bright, joyful flower in the meadow, and every precious, hidden rose in the wood." The prince’s brows knit in concentration, as though he were trying to recite the words perfectly. Viren lost control of his breathing as his heart tried to gallop away from his chest. "I think your sharp tongue reflects yet sharper wits, and I... I look forward to arguing with you again soon, and... and often."

Viren was saved from the impossible task of responding when Harrow grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him close. Viren stumbled against him, throwing his arms around Harrow and plastering their lips together. Harrow kissed back hungrily, sliding one hand down Viren's sweat-slicked back to the brief and insubstantial barrier of the kilt.

In the distance, someone whistled. Harrow pulled away in exasperation.

"This isn't good. We need more privacy. Come with me..."

Viren tried, but he was hit with a spell of intense dizziness, tripped on a root, and would have fallen if Harrow hadn't caught him.

"Too much dancing?"

"So it seems. And not enough food. The sun doesn't help either..."

"I've got you." Harrow scooped him up and moved deliberately deeper into the wood. Viren pressed his face against the prince's chest, closed his eyes, and tried to breathe deeply and evenly. In a few minutes, the dizziness faded.

"I feel better now. Thank you."

Harrow kissed his forehead. "My pleasure." He stopped and set Viren down, still holding him close at his side. They were in an enclosed glade carpeted with soft moss, with a large blanket spread out and a basket beside it.

"Is this the grove of royal trysts?"

Harrow laughed. "Something like that."

After pulling Viren down to sit beside him on the blanket, he reached into the basket and handed over a waterskin and a bag of food. Viren wasted no time stuffing bread and cheese in his mouth and swallowing a third of the water.

"You planned this." Viren sounded less suspicious than impressed.

The prince smiled.

"Planned... and hoped."


	6. Perfect Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You decorated everything!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for tasteful cock ribbon details please see the art that inspired this fic: https://twitter.com/hntr042/status/1085207724105687041 
> 
> illustrations by Abigail Salier (https://www.pillowfort.social/AbigailSalier)

Viren put the water aside and lunged at Harrow, pinning him down on the blanket and devouring his lips. Harrow slid his hands slowly up Viren's legs, squeezing the tight muscles and slipping under the cloth. When his fingers touched the ribbons, he smiled against Viren's eager lips, rolling Viren gently to the side to get a better look.

"I don't think I've appreciated this properly. You're always beautiful, but today you're an exquisite work of art." Harrow began tracing his fingers along the web of ribbon crossing Viren's torso. Viren shivered at the teasing touch.

"Thank you. It was hard work."

"You made this?"

"Yes, I... yes."

"That's remarkable. You have so many talents..."

Still tracing with his fingers, Harrow bent down and kissed a space between the straps, then another, pressing their bodies close again. The flowers Harrow wore were crushed between them, releasing sweet scents and brushing softly against Viren's skin.

Harrow stroked along the curve of Viren's ribs, then planted kisses on the inviting expanse of exposed stomach. He placed his warm palms against Viren's chest, then stroked down gently, brushing fingers over nipples, making Viren squirm & whimper.

The prince embraced Viren tightly as they kissed, deep and breathless, reveling in the sensation of so much naked skin on skin. Viren's already stiff cock grew still more erect and full, straining against the tented concealing cloth. Harrow eagerly undid the fastenings and grinned in lustful amazement.

"You decorated everything! Wrapped like the perfect gift!" He gently touched the winding ribbon, making Viren pant. "Not too tight, just perfect..."

"Well, I had to... test..."

"You planned well."

"Planned and hoped."

"Beautiful as this is,” I think it might, um, get in the way? Do you mind if I..."

"Be my guest!"

The prince moved farther down Viren's body. Holding his cock in a loose-but-firm grip, Harrow lowered his head until he could get a firm grip on the ribbon with his teeth, and tugged until the bow came untied. Harrow's fingers moved in a teasing spiral, unwinding the amethyst-hued strip of silky cloth from the length of Viren's cock.

Viren arched against him, releasing breathy moans at each brush of the prince's fingers. Harrow used his other hand to tear away his own kilt, revealing the glorious column of the princely cock, jutting out in proud attention. Precum dripped from the head, glistening on the ribbons and Viren's skin as Harrow thrust into the hollow between groin and thigh.

Viren's breath stuttered as Harrow dropped the discarded ribbon and gave Viren's cock a firm squeeze. Viren reached for Harrow's shoulders and pulled the prince into another hungry, endless kiss. Harrow closed his fist tightly around the shaft of Viren's cock, stroking his thumb over the head. Viren clung to him, gripping his ass and driving him to thrust between their bellies as he stroked Viren harder.

Viren bucked wildly into the warm pressure of Harrow's grip. He tensed and cried out, spending himself into the sweet air of the glade as his prince's encircling fingers wrung every drop of pleasure from him, and he gasped himself hoarse against Harrow's possessive mouth.

Harrow thrust against him with ragged moans and wild eyes. He slowed for a moment and leaned to the side, placing Viren's hand on his straining cock and wrapping his slick fingers around Viren's. A few strokes from their joined hands had Harrow spilling his release over his lover's body, anointing the ribbons and flowers consecrated to rejuvenation and renewal.


End file.
